User talk:Becasita
SPYRAL GEAR Solid At one point, in addition to borrowing elements from James Bond, the "SPYRAL" page said it borrowed elements from the Metal Gear franchise, but now it doesn't anymore. I know you're not an admin, so you probably wouldn't know; but is there a chance there could still be Metal Gear references in select cards? Like, "SPYRAL Master Plan" could be modeled after "The Boss", and "SPYRAL GEAR - Big Red" might be modeled after one of the cars from Metal Gear. I'd provide proper links, but I'm kinda tired (and a bit lazy) from today. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:15, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Reply to proxy edition (RE:Card galleries) I will remember to change the proxy images when I add the proxy edition information next time, but I will need to make sure I know if the proxy is 1st and unlimited. For those pages I previously did in the spring and summer that were useless, I want to make at least one notable edit for those pages before they are fully completed. If you mean better by add ALL missing galleries/images to galleries and changing ALL jpg images to png, I can't do that as that's already too much for me to do as I can only do big on featured duels and card Appearances and I can't be too sure if some of the galleries we have are existing. the edit count is not something I am actually trying to bump up. I usually try to stop at 25, 50, 75, or at the 0 marker since i get tired from editing and I want to stop somewhere until a later day.Cardsknower (talk • ) 17:41, January 1, 2017 (UTC) ZEXAL music Hello. Since a few days, I begin to fill the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Sound Duel 5 page; for example with Alito's Theme Here is how I proceed: I take the musics from this playlist, I download and convert it in the OGG format; and eventually publish it on this wiki. However, I have no authorization from the Author to publish it. The purpose of those files is naturally the teaching, and to complete the Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia. Am I in my rights? Do I have to replace the full lenght of those files to 30s extracts? I hope that you can help me. --Yes42 (talk • ) 17:44, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :Hi there. Moved this to a new section since it's about another matter, hope you don't mind. :I see you've been using and . That should be enough; It falls under fair use. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:52, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :Well, to be honest, it's a bit more complicated than that. Don't worry too much for now; I'll investigate and get back to you. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 18:06, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Here's what I've found: From Non-free content: "Music clips may be used to identify an '''iconic piece'... Samples should generally not be longer than 30 seconds or 10% of the length of the original song." From Fair use : ''The factors to be considered shall include: *''the purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes;'' (Non-profit in our case) *''the nature of the copyrighted work; *the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole; and (We shall use 10%) *the effect of the use upon the potential market for or value of the copyrighted work. (It impacts a lot to give full lenght; we can actually buy it].)'' From what i've understood, the 'Fair use' is under US law, and I don't live in US. I depend on the jurisdiction of the country where I live, and I'm from France. From the official website, the L. 122-5 article precise (this is a litteral translation, please read only the bold text): THE EXCEPTIONS The law authorizes the use of the disclosed work, without authorization of the author, in the following cases: ... *''2) Reproductions strictly reserved for the private use of the copyist and not intended for collective use This exception is of limited application. In practice, it covers only the copy made for the personal needs of the person performing it and does not extend the collective use of the copy (for example within a company). It does not apply to copies of works of art intended to be used for purposes identical to those for which the original work was created, or to software where only a backup copy is permitted Electronic databases. *(3) Provided that the name of the author and the source are clearly indicated: -the analyzes and short quotations justified by the critical, polemical, pedagogical, scientific or information nature of the work to which they are incorporated; - the reproduction and representation of extracts from works for purposes exclusively illustrative in the context of teaching and research, intended for the general public Composed of pupils, students, teachers or researchers directly concerned, without any commercial exploitation, and compensated by a negotiated remuneration. This exception, does not apply to works made for pedagogical purposes,' 'music scores and works produced for a digital edition of the work. ...'' *''(8) The exception for libraries, museums and archives The reproduction and representation, for the purpose of preserving or preserving the conditions of on-site consultation, by publicly accessible libraries, museums and archives, provided that they do not derive any economic or commercial advantage from them'' --- Sorry for the litteral translation. I hope you'll find more infos. From what i've understood, the soundtrack in under rights. It's ok if we use a portion of the song (10%), in the aim of information/archive, but no more because we can buy the soundtrack. --Yes42 (talk • ) 19:33, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it seems that for audio files is a bit different than for other stuff. So I was wrong. I really should invest some time onto these matters. ::::Thank you very much for your effort! No need to apologize for your translation. ::::In any case, I've contacted Fandom about this too. Let's keep the audio files upload in standby for now. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 20:05, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::Thanks a lot for all. I was a bit worried about this. Please keep me informed when you have more infos.--Yes42 (talk • ) 20:20, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Nothing to thank for! I'm the one who thanks you for alerting me about this. ::::::Don't worry, I'll keep you informed. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 20:22, January 6, 2017 (UTC) : :So, as you pointed, "Samples should generally not be longer than 30 seconds or 10% of the length of the original song". So they should be replaced. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 23:33, January 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll do it for ZEXAL Sound Duel 5 in a first time. However, we need to check/replace the whole files for each series. What about to put this task in Current events?--Yes42 (talk • ) 11:49, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Done! Thanks for your hard work! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 15:48, January 8, 2017 (UTC) RE:TF04 files I copy the images, paste them to Microsoft Paint, save them as PNGs, and upload them here. SuperWario9999 (talk • ) 23:06, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 23:09, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Glitch Pinch Hopper doesn't seem recognize its anime page and vice versa. Chimera-gui (talk • ) 16:27, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing it out. Should be fine now. We've been having some SMW problems. In cases like this, just null editing the page should solve the problem (to null edit, just click on "Edit" and then "Publish" without making any changes). Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:44, January 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Much better, you're welcome and thank you. Chimera-gui (talk • ) 17:56, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Videogame image question I created an image from Youtube that was part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia videogame as shown here. I was able to find "Tempest Magician" from the backside during this video. Is it okay if I upload since it is from the above-mentioned videogame?Cardsknower (talk • ) 17:48, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Added Image of Tempest Magician There I uploaded it, but that was the best I could do, but it's still something and it's the only something like this I will ever upload for here. There was also an image like this from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival video game made by User:WinterNightmare, but no other images from that game uploaded (not planning to create galleries or upload images related to that video game right now). I wish could do more with some card galleries, but I can't (spacing is not allowed on this wiki consistent or not and even if it was only one edit like that per day).Cardsknower (talk • ) 19:17, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Card Gallery reply If you want me to find and upload missing images for card galleries, then I'm not the right person (and it's way too much for me if you want me to find them). I can only add missing galleries/images (but don't ask me to add all missing galleries to a page as that's already asking for too much), replace jpg images, and add Japanese anime images. And I really meant Card Gallery pages to be clear as there are many I haven't edited yet and have been marked on a different page. Obviously I will just incur your wrath (and probably UltimateKuriboh and Cheesdude) if I do any spacing edits even if they were consistent and I only did one a day.Cardsknower (talk • ) 02:02, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Second reply I have just added other missing galleries to some card gallery pages (specifically cards released for Raging Battle). The reason why right now I try to add some galleries without adding to others is because my laptop crashes at unexpected moments and I lose all data I just inserted in should that happen. A desktop I also use sometimes may become unresponsive if I have too many things going on it, forcing me to close it down and reopen the Internet (which also eliminates all data I try to insert in). After reading your latest message to me about spacing edits, I have something in mind (I have nothing against your answer and I don't care about edit count at all). If you want, you can contact me about it through e-mail.Cardsknower (talk • ) 03:11, January 20, 2017 (UTC) It has something related to at least two suggestions you have given to me about it last year.Cardsknower (talk • ) 03:22, January 20, 2017 (UTC) DBLE & MB01 Hi. I was wondering if the Korean "Dimension Set" http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Dimension_Set should be included as followup to the Korean "Millennium deck" http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Millennium_Deck Because these two are the Korean versions -although a bit simpler- from the Japanese Millennium and Dimensional Boxes, and those two do have a "next/previous in the set" link under the Release Dates. I think it is clear it should be added; but since I don't know how to add those links if you also agree, then please add them. Thanks. Erdvilla (talk • ) 14:54, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :Hello there. :I can see the point in pointing the prev/next on the Japanese sets; similar design, with those first cards having an -S index and even in terms of the box art. They also feature similar contents. :As for the Korean products, although they are counterparts to the Japanese ones, they aren't similar between themselves. One works as a Structure Deck (somehow) and the other seems to be more of a promotional product. The Millennium Deck doesn't even feature card sleeves or something besides the cards, unlike the Dimension Set. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 15:05, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Making progress! Just came across your other "temp" page; and I gotta say, I think you're really making progress this time (especially since I read its statuses now; WOO!)! I wish you the best of luck in making that kind of template complete. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 04:17, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Flavor Factory School Thanks for helping me. --Daniel-- :No problem. Next time please tag a page with if you started it under the wrong title. :To sign your name, you just need to type ~~~~. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 18:52, January 31, 2017 (UTC)